tmntfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carole Reynolds
Carole Daisy Reynolds is a major supporting character in the story A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words. She is a close friend of Ava's and is currently a student at an all-girls Catholic school in Newport, Vermont and is a part of the co-ed drama club that is backed by both her school and the nearby public school. Personality Many describe Carrie as being a bubbly and energetic person. She is very sympathetic to others and does whatever she can to help people in need, causing some to call her a "Mother-Hen" at points. In stark contrast to Ava, she can also be very dramatic when expressing feelings of joy, often leaping around and squealing at any sort of good news. She can often speak on and on without stopping when a particular topic is of high interest to her, sometimes forgetting about the other people around her. She has also been called nosy by Ava quite a few times as when there is something she wants to know she will not rest until she is given whatever information she desires. This is seen very much so when she learns of the existence of the Turtles as she constantly hounds Ava until she finds out just who she was speaking with. However, she knows fully well just how nosy she can be and proudly states it. Furthermore, she has a strong sense of individualism and always tries to present herself in a way that would cause people to remember her. This can stem from her desire to make it in show-business when she finishes school. Like Ava, Carrie also fell in love with the television show Friends and the two girls would spend many nights together watching the show. Her love for the show was a major reason that she decided that she wanted to become an actress later on in life. Fittingly, Joey has always been her favorite character on the show. In addition to their pursuit of a career in acting, both of them are Italian and they both can be somewhat oblivious to things going on around them, having tendencies to become distracted easily. However, in contrast to Ava, Carrie has mentioned that she would like to have a relationship like the one Rachel and Ross had on the show because she says it is very passionate and exciting. This also demonstrates how she likes having some drama in her life, whether it be with her own circumstances or the drama of celebrities or characters on television. Appearance Like her best friend, Carrie also has straight, dark brown hair. However, unlike Ava, her hair only reaches just past her shoulders with slighly shorter strands of hair towards her face. She has large, bright green eyes that are framed with full eyebrows. Her slightly tanned face is oval-shaped with full cheeks and an averagely-sized nose and lips. Her build is very feminine and graceful, often giving the appearance of her being a dancer with her lithe build. Most of the time, she can be seen wearing brightly colored outfits that make her easy to spot in a crowd. It is very rare to see her outside her home with no jewerly or make-up on and she also tends to wear shoes with a heel on them but will also wears sneakers and flats. While attending her high school, she would wear the standard uniform. However, she often has a habit of embleshing her outfit in any way possible without breaking the school's dress code. Quotes *(To Ava): "Well duh! Who couldn’t instantly fall in love with all of this?" Etymology Carole: *Gender: Female *Form of Caroline *Origin: German *Meaning: Free Man *Origin: English *Meaning: Man *Origin: French *Meaning: Free man *Pronunciation: KARE ol Daisy: *Gender: Female *Origin: English *Meaning: Day's Eye *Pronunciation: DAY zee Trivia *Many of the images used to portray Carrie are images of Alison Brie, an actress who plays a character on Community. *Her favorite colors are orange and blue. *Some of her favorite bands/singers include: The Ting Tings, The Killers, Paramore, and Katy Perry. *It has been noted that Carole began playing MMORPGs like Everquest 2. To help alleviate the boredom she felt after Ava moved to New York. Gallery Alison-brie-20110207051312520-3392932 640w.jpg New+York+Fall+Fashion+Week+Day+4+898ad2sFPk9m.jpg Alison_Brie_56678.jpg 2012121813558286051110675389.jpg 13894476_1.jpg Alison+Brie+Coventry+Backstage+Fall+09+MBFW+ttqLnIsZH1al.jpg Carrie-everquest.png|Carole's EverQuest avatar, Lunavica. maggylondonbeadedcrinkledressblacktieoptional.jpg|The dress Carrie wore to Casey and April's wedding.|link=http://0.tqn.com/d/weddings/1/0/Z/7/maggylondonbeadedcrinkledressblacktieoptional.jpg Category:Human Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Vermont Category:New York Category:Catholic Category:Character Category:Waitress Category:Picture Series Category:EQ2